


Sousuke's Jealousy

by Snurtlicious



Category: Free!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stumbling upon Rin and Haruka talking before a big race, Sousuke can't contain his jealousy of Haru. He confronts Rin about it in the locker room, though it doesn't quite take the turn he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my friend asked me to write a yandere! sourin fic for her, but I've never written anything quite like this before, so I hope you enjoy it????

It was just a contest day, like any other. That was what I tried to tell myself, anyways. I had been burning through despite the pain in my shoulder. I didn’t let it bother me. I tried not to let it bother me. The other team members didn’t need to know about it, at least not yet. I was walking down the bright open hall towards the locker room. It was nearly time for Rin’s race, and I planned to be down by the pool to cheer for him.

I passed by all the tall windows and looked out at the clear blue sky. It was a great day for a race. Samezuka was a great school and we’d be sure to wipe the floor with the guys from Iwatobi. There was one from that school in particular that spoke out in my mind: Haruka. He was always trying to spend time with Rin at these contests. Didn’t he know that Rin’s time was better spent with me? I mean, the team. Not just me.

I guess that was why I reacted the way I did every time. I stepped around the large curve to see exactly what I dreaded. Rin and Haruka stood a few short feet away from the locker room that Rin should have been inside of. There was a bench with a drink machine on the other side a few yards away from them. If I timed it right, I could sneak over and eavesdrop on their conversation unnoticed.

When Rin went to laugh, I took the chance and swooped over. They might be able to see my legs, but that wouldn’t be enough to go off of. I leaned my head close to the other side so that I could see Haruka’s back.

“So you two have been doing well, that’s great.” Rin laughed. “I bet that your teammates probably think that you two are on the same team too, if you catch my drift.”

“I don’t think that Rei and Nagisa would have any room to speak about that.” Haruka replied flatly. He was always so apathetic. What did Rin see in him?

Rin loosed a loud laugh. “So you think they’re like that now?” I leaned around the drink machine so that I could see his face. He looked really surprised, despite having laughed moment ago.

“I don’t have to think. Actions speak louder than words.” He was so smug, it made me sick. I grit my jaw while they spoke. He wasn’t even worth Rin’s time.

“Wait, did you actually see them… doing things?” Rin’s tone changed to sound more astonished than amused. Haruka’s posture changed a little and he pulled his hands out of his pockets.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” He shook his head. “They just do things that no sane people would do. Matching swimsuits, sleeping on the train together, and other things. Nagisa was the one who convinced Rei to join the swim team to begin with.” His tone seemed to take on a slightly amused tone now and he turned to look out the window. “Not that it’s a bad thing. They seem happy.” Rin’s expression shifted towards a sly grin.

“Sure, that just means they’re best friends though. Sousuke and I had matching swimsuits back when I was in Australia. You two should hang out sometime. He’s kind of an ass, but you I’m sure you’d like him if you got to know him.” I bit down on my tongue a little. I could never be friends with him. I’d never do it.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen. We just don’t get along.” Haruka replied. Damn right we didn’t.

“You haven’t even given him a chance. Maybe we can all go out after the contest. Losing team picks up the tab?” He chuckled. For some reason, my anger wasn’t subsiding. It was just growing stronger.

“Definitely not.” He pulled his gaze back from outside and turned to Rin. “Samezuka will be paying for it.” Haruka sounded like he was teasing, but his tone never rose or fell. He was almost like a robot. I hated robots.

Rin laughed even louder now. “You’re on, Nanase. I’ve got to get ready to race though. See you in the relay. Tell your boyfriends I said hi.” Were the two of them those types? I furrowed my brows and leaned back against the wall. I could still make out what they were saying from here, so I didn’t bother to lean forward again. I was fighting some complicated feelings.

“Sure, I’ll tell your sister you said hi.” He replied, catching my attention again.

“Wait, you’re not… interested in Gou are you? Dude, that’s against the bro code. You’re not allowed to date my sister. I’m pretty sure that she’s interested in the Mikoshiba brothers anyways. Too bad for you though.” Rin said in a sing song voice. He was so great.

“Bye.” I pressed back into the wall when Haruka turned to walk away. He started moving this way and, a second later, I heard the locker door squeak open and closed. I stood up from the bench and made eye contact with Haruka. He seemed as unphased as always, but made no attempt to look away. I gave him a venomous glare and shoved past him. He didn’t try to move out of the way. What a fucking asshole.

I didn’t look back, but headed into the locker room, practically steaming. In the dim light of the locker room, I noticed Rin’s muscular back towards the far end. He had pulled his shirt off and looked like he was trying to psych himself up for the race. He turned around when I approached and grinned a little lopsidedly.

“Hey Sousuke, did you come to see me win?” He chuckled, sounding completely confident. It was like him to do that. He wasn’t afraid of racing… well, anyone really. Except Haruka. He was always in a bad mood after losing to him, no matter if it was just once. My mood instantly soured even further.

“Something like that.” I grumbled, giving him an intense look. I guess he picked up on my disgruntled attitude because his expression fell.

“Did you eat something bad for breakfast?” He shut the locker with his clothes in it and leaned back against it.

“No, I’m just… not in a good mood.” I shook my head at him. I was just screaming on the inside. Why was Haruka good enough for his time when he could’ve been with me instead?

“Did something happen? What’s the problem?” He looked concerned. It made me feel even worse for being mad at him.

“It’s nothing. Just drop it.” I sighed, waving him off. “You’re about to race.” I tried to change the subject. He wasn’t buying it though. He rolled his eyes and leaned back up.

“No Sousuke, you always do this shit. Just tell me what the problem is for once.” He had grown belligerent. Why would he act like this when he didn’t even know why I was mad?

“I said it was nothing. Let it go, Matsuoka.” I replied, turning my mouth into a hard line. He took two steps over and closed the gap between us.

“Just tell me what the fucking problem is!” He grabbed my shoulders. I ignored the twinge of pain and swiped his hands off me. I could almost hear my heart beating in my ears. I was so angry I couldn’t even think.

“Fuck off, Rin. I tried to be nice about it but you’re being an asshole.” I spat at him. His expression turned more malicious.

“I’m not the one being an asshole, that’s you! Do you hear yourself talking?” He shoved his face towards mine.

Something snapped within me. Everything that had been bothering me up until now just rushed out. “I’m just tired of seeing you hang out with that Haruka. What is it that you like about him, huh? Are you two together or something?” That wasn’t how I wanted to say that. Rin’s scoffed loudly and took a step back.

“What… the fuck are you talking about? Are you telling me not to hang out with Haruka anymore? Why do you even care?”

I broke eye contact and stared at the floor. “Because he’s not worth your fucking time, that’s why.”

“And what makes you think that? He's a great guy. Maybe if you tried to get to know him a little instead of just being a dick, you'd see that.” He turned around and began walking away. I reached out with my good arm and grabbed him.

“We’re not done here, turn around and fucking talk to me.” I tried to pull him back. He struggled for a second and shook me off.

“Let me go, I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” He punched my arm with his free hand and I lost it again. He didn’t want to talk to me anymore, I’d show him. I took two quick steps and pinned him up against the lockers.

“Well now you don’t have a choice, do you?” I smirked at him. He looked a little weirded out and tried to break out of my grasp. It wasn’t going to work though. I was bigger and stronger than him.

“What the fuck is the matter with you, Sousuke? Back off!” He shoved his arm into my side. I winced a little and leaned my face in close to his. He looked fucking pissed and it was that look that I wanted to see. Before I could stop myself, I pressed my mouth into his and forced my tongue inside. I expected him to bite at me or something, but he seemed more shocked than anything. I pulled my arms off his in the heat of the moment. I made a bad call though. He took his chance to escape and punched me in the stomach a few times. A loud groan escaped from my mouth and I doubled over onto the cold, tile floor.

He leaned down and grabbed me by the front of my jacket. He looked pissed, but his cheeks were flushed almost as bright red as his hair. He was breathing heavily when he pulled me forward a few inches. He shoved his face forward into my mouth. My eyes went wide. I could hardly believe he had willingly reciprocated. He started biting at my lips before our tongues met and intertwined. He pushed me back down on the floor and climbed on top of me. It was a hot and heavy moment that I didn’t intend to happen, but I was more than happy to continue.

I rolled over and pinned him back under my body again. This was just how I wanted him, but he seemed to be pissed again that I’d taken the upper hand back. I grabbed his wrists with my good hand and held them fast together. He made a quiet moaning sound when I leaned down to lick at his jawline and down his neck. I went down a little farther onto his chest, but stopped just short of his nipples. I could feel the warmth of his chest through my shirt.

I pressed my mouth back into his and released his hands. He immediately punched me in the side of the head. Not hard enough to bruise, but enough to daze me so that he could me back up into the lockers. We were both sitting upright now, and I made no attempt to resist his violent advances. He stuck his hands under my shirt and began to roughly claw at my abdomen before pressing his mouth back into mine. It felt good, too good. I was sure that Haruka and he didn’t have times like this.

I heard a sudden thump outside the locker room door and Rin jumped back out of my lap onto a nearby bench. If anyone came inside, it would just look like we had been sitting around talking. Well, except for our heavy breathing and red faces. We sighed in relief when the noise passed, but the moment, however sweet and brief, had passed too.

“Hurry up and win your goddamn race. I’ll be waiting right here.” I smirked at him, biting my lip.


End file.
